


smooch writing practice

by McFaye



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, blood tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: im trying to get better at writing kisses, so this might be multiple chapters of me just being awful at writing some so here ya go.





	1. Chapter 1

Mitjo- where it hurts

It was no secret that Mitch tended to get physical when provoked. Sometimes even when he wasn’t. Either way, whoever he was fighting usually didn’t hit back. Or at least they weren’t good at it. What Mitch had not accounted for this time, was that Neil had had enough, which Mitch thought he deserved for what he’d done to his boyfriend. The fight was getting hazy as more time passed, and now he was sitting on Jonas’s bathroom counter, getting patched up.

Jonas didn’t need to speak for Mitch to know he ‘wasn’t mad, just disappointed’. He was certainly thankful he defended him, but as he peeled a bandage from its backing, he only looked more upset. Mitch had told him time and time again that he could handle it, it would take a lot more than Neil’s dickishness to break ol’ Mitchell Mueller. But as Jonas countered, he had already been hurt enough.

“...and...there.” Jonas stuck a bandage over a cut on Mitch’s face, watching as he winced with the pain of the fresh wound. It had a dinosaur on it, but he hoped that would make it hurt a little less. He turned his attention to a bruise on Mitch’s mouth as he cringed.

“Mitch….”

“Yeah?” 

He ran his thumb over the mark, right on the corner of his mouth. He apologized quietly as Mitch tried not to wince.

“It’s just a bruise, it’s fine.” 

“Well-”

“If you feel that bad you could just kiss it better…” 

Mitch’s sheepish smile returned for the first time since before he kicked Neil’s ass. Jonas’s face flushed crimson. It’s not like they hadn’t been dating for a while, but that didn’t mean he got any less embarrassed when he proposed affection than the first time. 

“Kiss it better? You want me to..?”

“Well if yer soooo concerned about it, why don’t ya gimme a smooch?” He pointed at his lips and blew a kiss.

Jonas snickered through his embarrassment, trying to come up with an excuse. Not because he didn’t want to kiss him, but because he certainly wouldn’t be able to be graceful about it at all. 

“I don’t wanna make it hurt more, though.” 

“Alright, guess I’ll just wallow in pain because my boyfriend doesn’t care about meeee…” He knew he was taunting him, but he wouldn’t let him have the last laugh or let him believe he didn’t care about him. 

“For such a tough guy, you sure whine a lot.”

Jonas put his hands on either side of Mitch’s thighs, getting on his tiptoes, leaning his way up to his face. 

“What can I say, I got a lot to whine ab-” 

Mitch got cut off when Jonas forced himself to just get on with it. He had grabbed him by his shirt, fitting his lips against Mitch’s, hearing a slight sigh from him, muffled by his own mouth. Jonas was forcing him back slightly, the sink faucet prodding into Mitch’s lower back. He heard some of the first aid kit materials fall off the counter onto the tile floor. 

Jonas was not the person to initiate anything like this, so he was trying to make it as comfortable for his boyfriend as possible. He ran his hand up and down his side slowly, feeling happier about the situation when he felt Mitch ease into the kiss. He let himself slide down the counter a little to let Jonas get a better vantage point to lead. Though he would have loved to press him against the wall, it was nice to relax in his arms. 

Once they ran out of air, Jonas pulled back first, running his hands softly down his arms. His gaze first went to the bathroom floor, bashful that he had never led a kiss before. Once he had regained his confidence, he looked up to meet Mitch’s hazel eyes. His face heated up when he saw the dazed look he received. He had fucking stars in his eyes.

“Uhh, I didn’t make it hurt any more, did I?” 

“Mitch?” 

Once he called his name, he snapped out of his trance, red in the face. He covered his mouth with his equally bruised hand, searching for something to say.

“Oh, shit Spots, I. I’m, uh-” 

He stumbled over his words, avoiding eye contact. Jonas had never seen him act like this, but he wanted to make it happen again. He gently grabbed one of Mitch’s hands and softly kissed him, leaning into the scent of cigarettes and dollar-store cologne. He ran his thumb over his palm, smiling into the kiss as he thought about the look on his face that he would have gotten. The curiosity got the best of him, and he leaned off of him, still holding his hand. 

“J-Joey-?” 

His face was exactly what he expected, and his voice cracked as he tried to call him by name. Jonas snickered. Mitch shook his head to clear his bewilderment, wrapping his hand back around his.

“Oh you little- I’ll get ya!” He leapt off the counter, wrapping his arms around his torso, nuzzling his face onto his cheek, lifting him off the ground.


	2. woops its my ocs

I have not written smut in /ages/ its been so long so forgive me if this aint as spiffy as i would hope, also hope you guys like my ocs and vampire aus, i guess this sorta counts as smooch writing practice//

Jeff had gone over this with him no less than a million times, reassuring him over and over that he’d be fine. Reassured him that he’d patch him up right after, even cuddle with him for the night. What he didn’t expect was that Henry would be all too eager to help him out. 

When he proposed it, he was stumbling over his words, worrying that Henry would think it was gross, he’d be too scared of getting hurt, or maybe he’d break up with him just for suggesting it. But suddenly, about fifteen minutes after the initial text, he showed up at his house.

“Henry, what’s up?” Jeff ran his fingers over the doorknob nervously, not expecting him to show up so soon. Then again, he /was/ pretty hungry…

“Just, uh, wanna help you eat, you know. I mean, I know you’re not gonna like kill me or anything. I hope.” He was obviously flushed, sweating and anxious for something. Jeff leaned back and crossed his arms.

“Did you think I was planning on killing you?”

“No! I just, can I come in already? It’s cold.”

“Well since you asked so nicely…” He moved out of the doorway, letting him walk into his living room.

“So, where’s your brother?” Henry was scratching the back of wrists, practically praying that nobody else would be there.

“Hell if I know, probably busting another fifth grader for huffing sharpies.”

“Has he done that before?”

Jeff rolled his eyes with a slight smirk, amused by his attempts at small talk so he wouldn’t seem so forward. It was a little cute how naive he acted about this. He had been aware of his being a vampire for a while now, his needing blood was nothing new. Of course, he’d never taken it from another person before. Even then, it was his turn to be nervous, worried about hurting him or scaring him away. Maybe it was time to just get it over with.

“So...you ready?” 

Henry’s face flushed again, his cheeks bright red as he fidgeted with his hands.

“Uh, yeah, yeah.” He shook himself out of his trance and took a deep breath, walking towards his boyfriend.

He raised his hand to caress his cheek, running his thumb in circles, smiling as he watched Jeff grin softly and then force it down, pretending he didn’t care. Once he managed to calm his nerves, he leaned down while gently bringing Jeff’s chin up to meet him. He pressed his lips into his, moving his hand to his neck, rubbing under his long hair.

Henry licked over his bottom lip, twitching slightly as he deepened the kiss slowly. He made a small, weak moan into his mouth, nearly collapsing on him. He took his time, licking over his fangs, shrinking away slightly when he pricked his tongue on the sharp point. Jeff had been spending his time letting Henry do as he saw fit, running his arms over his back, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. 

Jeff pulled back from his mouth, pressing small, soft kissed to his cheeks, placing them in a pattern running down his neck. 

Giving hickies as a vampire without biting came with great difficulty, but he managed to make it work long enough to give him several on either side of his neck, and Henry’s breathing was hitching the whole time. After he could feel him practically melt into his arms, he decided he might as well get started. 

As he pulled down one of his T-shirt sleeves he could hear his heart in his ears, hooking his arms under his, balling his fists up against his back, holding the sleeve down to expose his freckled shoulder.

He couldn’t help laughing slightly, staring at the adorable dots that Henry seemed to hate so much. He claimed they were stupid, that they made him look ugly, and gave every excuse he could for every compliment he received about them. But holding him here, he knew they were certainly one of the cutest parts of him.

Not that he’d ever tell him that, of course. He’d never stop talking about it.

Jeff ran his lips over the area between his collar and shoulder, kissing him so lightly he could barely feel it. He took a deep breath and pressed one last peck to his neck before opening his mouth wider, puncturing his fangs into him, waiting for the inevitable screech of pain and yell for him to get the hell off.

Instead, he got a simple ‘ow’, then followed by more, small breathy moans. He held him closer, moving his head closer to his neck, making quiet, high-pitched, keening noises.

Since he hadn’t howled in pain, he figured he was given the okay. He sucked into his neck, sighing as the blood flowed into his mouth. He tasted good, or as good as blood could get.

“Jeff, oh fuck...Jefferey…” 

His movements stuttered slightly as he heard his full name, his upper body shivering. He forced himself to stay relaxed, doing his best not to rip up his shoulder and hurt him even more than he already was.

Yet for as much as this was supposed to hurt, he was surprisingly determined to keep his mouth on his neck, inhaling sharply any time he’d even slightly pull away. 

He wasn’t even paying attention to his own movements, slouching leading to him sliding his thigh between Henry’s legs. Henry practically spazzed against the wall, his thighs twitching as he wrapped them closer around his leg, grinding down slightly. Jeff was too hungry, he wasn’t even paying attention, moving his leg more.

“Mm-mm, ah...ngh, J-mmm…” 

His embrace was tightening around his torso, his fingers shaking as they gripped onto the hood of his sweatshirt. Jeff had never seen him quite like this. He was certainly peppy and naive, but he was always in charge, leading him. Henry never shook and moaned, and Jeff was getting worried that he was in more pain than he had thought. 

“Oh, J-ffuck-k…”

“Mngh!” 

Suddenly, the arms around him had clamped tight as his whole body stuttered, shoving Jeff’s face into his shoulder, hitting his nose. When he stopped moving and he was just reduced to being slumped against the wall, breathing fast.

Jeff pulled his fangs out of him, moving back quickly as he held his shoulders, studying him to see if he was in pain.

“Shit, I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I? I’ll go get band-aids, sorry.” He wiped his sleeve along his mouth, the blood on his mouth seeping into the fabric. Eventually, his eyes worked their way down his body, and he burst out laughing. 

“H-Henry,” he tried to stifle his laughs, but to no use. “Did you come in your p-” 

“Wh- no! I was, I was just-”

“You got some sort of sick pleasure out of this, didn’t you?” The sneer on Jeff’s face was unbearable, and Henry found he couldn’t meet his eyes.

“/NO/, I just, I’ll-”

“It’s okay, you know.”

“You’re still laughing at me.”

“Pff- no I’m, no I’m not.” 

“You are!”

Jeff forced himself to stop, trying to take his boyfriend’s feelings into consideration. 

“Alright, alright.” He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to force down his smile again.

“I did promise I’d patch you up after this, so…” He pointed to his shoulder, from which several tracks of blood were flowing down to soak into his shirt.

“Oh, uh, yeah sure. Um, did you like the blood?”

“Yeah, you uh, taste good.” 

He grabbed him by the hand leading him to the first aid kit with a blush on his face.


End file.
